


Not a fairy Tale

by Halo85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo85/pseuds/Halo85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U. Emma and Regina struggle with coming to terms with their feelings for each other. While also trying to juggle work, school, and Emma becoming the soul guardian for her two little brothers. Told through modern day and flash backs of collage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Present day

Regina tiptoed into her small apartment, trying her best not to wake her roommate. Though she doubted the blonde would even be home. Regina assumed she would be out with her latest boyfriend. It had been a very long week and all Regina wanted to do was climb in to bed. She had been working on her thesis paper all day. Three months, two weeks, and twenty-two hours of hard work. It was finally finished, and now she could sleep. She looked down at her watch, 3:00 a.m., if she went to bed now she could get a few hours of sleep in before her class. Her bed had been calling her since well before 11:00pm. She stripped down to her panties. Regina was too tired to bother with her Pj's tonight. Crawling into bed, she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Regina." The brunette's eyes shot open and she saw her roommate lying in bed. Jumping up, she grabbed her shirt and threw it on.

"Swan what the hell, are you doing in my bed. It's so late, and I am too tired to talk about how much you like what's his name. " The words came out hasher than the older girl meant. Regina turned on the bedside lamp.

"Regina, he broke up with me." Tears were streaming down the blonde face. Regina's whole expression softened. She hated seeing Emma so upset, but she always waited patiently for the blonde to break up with every new boy. Regina did not want her best friend to be sad. She simply missed her. None of them would ever be good enough for her Emma. This wasn't the first time the blonde had crawled into Regina's bed. Emma had actually made a habit out of it. Usually Regina was dressed and alert.

"Oh baby," Regina crawled back into bed with her best friend. Emma threw herself into the other woman's arms. 'So much for sleeping before class.' Regina thought.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing you are perfect." Regina leaned down to kiss the blonde's temple.

"Then why doesn't anyone love me?"

"They are just stupid boys. Someday you find someone that counts."

"I am never going to find anyone who loves me like my Dad loves my Mom."

"Emma, your parents…Emma they are a bit obsessed with each other. I doubt that is even healthy."

"Regina it's true love."

"It's codependent."

"It's beautiful, you just don't understand because you have never loved anyone." Regina became silent and just looked down at the blonde. Emma truly was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Emma only became more beautiful as time passed.

"You know Emma, I love you." Regina said staring at the Emma's messy blonde curls. Her fingers reached for a curl.

"I know but, it's not the same." Emma said holding on tighter.

"No I suppose it isn't." Regina said as she played with Emma's hair. She loved the blonde's curls almost as much as she loved the woman in her arms.

If you would have told Regina Mills four years ago that this would be her life, she would have laughed at you. If you would have told her that her best friend would be a polar opposite annoying blonde she may have even punched you. Yet here she was living with the person who less than three years ago drove her crazy and made her want to pull her hair out. The one person she would stay up all night holding. If it meant going days without sleep, then so be it. Emma was different, special. Watching Emma sleep Regina's mind drifted to the past.

Four Years Earlier

Regina had begged her Mother to live in the dorm. Cora of course refused, not wanting her daughter to be paired off with some riff raff trash as she referred to it. Regina spent months explaining and trying to convincing her mother that a politician needed to have real life experience, and nothing screams real life more than going away to school. Cora finally relented and let her youngest daughter stay in the dorm.

Regina had been so excited. Finally, she was going have freedom and maybe even make a friend. Regina had never had any friends, all through-out high school, she was the weird science kid. It did not help that she was prettier than the other girls in her class. She ignored all the boys that asked her out. She did not mean to be rude, she just had goals and her mother was constantly breathing down her back about grades, clubs, and public events that Governor had to attend.

Cora was your stereotypical republican Christian. She would go to church every Sunday and praise god and talk about how people need to love their neighbor. Then criticize Regina every single day, nothing was ever good enough for Cora. If Regina got a ninety-seven percent, Cora would say it should have been one hundred. When she got one hundred, her mother would demand she ask the teacher for extra credit. Cora was never happy. When Regina turned sixteen, Cora started setting her up on dates and getting extremely disappointed when her daughter never went on a second. She demanded Regina make friends. At the time, Regina thought her mother was just extremely controlling. She probably still would have a very poor relationship with Cora had Emma never intervened. Yet another reason she loved the blonde. Regina grew up knowing she was different. For a very long time she thought she could never be her own person, or have her own life. Emma had changed that, the girl made anything seem possible.

When she was younger, Regina reasoned with herself that she simply did not have time for boys, or even friends for that matter. The only thing she cared about was getting good grades so she could get into a good school and get away from her mother. It was not that she hated Cora, far from it actually. Regina loved Cora, but most of the time Regina felt like her mother hated everything about her. Cora, smothered her, and constantly pointed out all of her flaws. Regina felt that no matter how much she tried, she would never live up to all of her mother's expectations. The growing feelings inside herself didn't help anything.

Regina was so happy to have the small amount of freedom collage provided, that was until she met Emma Swan. Emma was everything she had dreaded. Emma was an irresponsible free spirit. She partied all night and never studied for any of her classes and somehow always managed to pull top marks. People flocked to Emma, everyone except Regina. Their personalities just clashed. It did not help that years with Cora caused the girl to have OCD. Cora expected nothing less than perfection.

Regina hated the infuriating blonde girl from the second they met. Frist, Emma took the bed closest to the window without even asking simply because she arrived first. Second, when they met, Emma had been practically naked. Emma did not even bother to cover her body when Regina arrived. She simply stood up, smiled and held out her hand. A hand Regina Mills refused to shake. Instead, Regina did her best to avert her gaze from Emma breasts.

"Could you please cover yourself?" Regina's whole face was flushed.

"What? We are both girls." Emma said with a shrug then went back to bed and laid down. She put her arms above her head. Regina swore the girl was doing her best to make her uncomfortable. It was taking all her effort not to stare at the blonde's chest. Her eyes focused on a stain on the floor.

"It's immoral and a proper lady wouldn't lie about without clothing on." Regina continued to look at the ground, afraid to look up at the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes, sat up and threw on her T-shirt.

"I don't see how me being alone in my room, with my shirt off is immoral to you. You know…" Emma started then stopped deciding the fight was not even worth it.

"Really, so you causally just hang out without your clothing on."

"Air is busted in the dorm; it is supposed to be fixed in a week. I was just hot, not like you walked in on me masturbating." Regina stood speechless, her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson. For a moment as much as she hated it, the image of her blonde roommate flashed in her mind. Shaking her head, she waked over to her bed and tossed her bag down. Regina refused to look at the blonde.

Regina refused to speak to Emma after the first day. Regina had to work hard and study for every grade she got. Emma apparently just had to show up and smile and she could get an A. Regina was neat, and always wanted everything to be in its place. Emma on the other hand was a slob. She left her dirty clothes all over the small dorm room. Left the small bathroom a mess, and constantly left open containers of food lying around. Her friends were just as rude and obnoxious. Regina wanted to ask for a new roommate but she knew if her mother found out about her changing roommates, she would have to say 'I told you so'. Regina may have hated her roommate but she hated her mother being right even more. It was only one year, she could handle it, or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day Regina came in to find Ruby, Emma's friend lying on her bed. Emma was in the bathroom. Ruby had jet-black hair with a bright red stripe down the side. She was wearing Daisy Duke Shorts. Regina felt a shot of anger run through her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded.

"Waiting for my friend, chill out."

"I will most certainly not, please remove yourself from my bed. You are waiting for Emma dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I am dressed."

"You are wearing underwear for clothing and you're all over my bed."

"Seriously relax."

Emma came out to see what all the commotion was. "What is going on here?" Emma said still drying her wet hair with a towel and only in panties and a tank top.

"Nothing, your roommate is just stuck up." Emma's eyes shot to her Regina. Her dark brown eyes had turned to black. Regina's arms were crossed and staring down Ruby.

"Time out." Emma said, stepping between them and locking eyes with Regina. "Ruby move to my bed, Regina it's my fault. I just told her to have a set. I forgot to say stay off your bed."

"Why are you even trying, she's just a bitch." Ruby growled.

"Enough Ruby." Emma said never taking her eyes away from Regina. She had lived with her roommate long enough. Regina's dark eyes spoke volumes. Regina's bottom lip started to slightly pop out. No one else knew what this meant. Regina was five minutes away from running into the bathroom to turn the shower on and cry. Regina never cried in front of anyone, but she always cried.

"I didn't do anything." Ruby said defensively. Emma did not miss a beat. Regina had no social skills. She was constantly making people angry and coming home hurt and confused.

"Ruby, apologize to my roommate then leave."

"Em, are you kidding. I didn't do anything wrong." Emma had always backed her. Ruby almost got angry then she noticed the way Emma looked at Regina and it all made perfect sense.

"You called her a name, apologize please." Regina instantly relaxed, never before had anyone stood up for her. Regina's eyes softened and Emma could see the brown creeping back. Regina eyes then traveled down Emma's body. Her eyes stayed on Emma's naked legs, and her checks flushed. She forced herself to pull her eyes away.

"Emma you're not wearing pants. I thought we discussed the dress code."

"Really Regina," Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are walking around our room half naked with her here." Regina growled Emma missed the tone of jealousy, but Ruby caught it.

"Regina I just took your side and you're going to get angry over pants."

"You're not wearing any pants, it's inappropriate. Do you just go around showing anyone your body?"

"It's just a body, nothing to be ashamed of. Keep it up and the shirt will be coming off too. I told my best friend to apologize to you, when you were being crazy because I was worried about your feelings. Nothing I do is good enough for you."

"I never asked you to be my half naked knight. News flash I don't need savior." Ruby stared to smile when she realized they liked each other. Yes, they were fighting but Regina was softer. Ruby stood there watching the two yelling at each other and wondered when they would figure out their feelings. This was not fighting, it was awkward flirting. Ruby snuck out as the debate started to heat up.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina was trying to study when a very intoxicated Emma came stumbling into her room. The blonde fell to the floor. Regina rolled her eyes at the drunken display and continued to ignore her roommate. Emma managed to crawl into the closest bed, which happened to be Regina's bed, causing the brunette to have a slight mental breakdown. Slamming her pen down, Regina stood up ready to pull her roommate to the floor.

"Get up, this instant, Miss Swan. You're in my spot." Emma just buried her face in Regina's pillow. "Go sleep in your own bed." Had Emma been slightly more alert she would have made her Sheldon references she always said to her roommate but tonight, she had one-two many shots of tequila.

"I am so hot," the drunk girl announced and started removing articles of clothing. "Aren't you hot too." Emma said looking about at the irate brunette.

"NO. I am not and you need to keep your…" Regina stopped in mid-sentence when a bra hit her in the face. Regina threw the bra back at the blonde who had already passed out. Regina paced back and forth. She could not believe the other girls nerve.

"Miss Swan, I demand you stop this insanity right now. Put your clothes on this instant." Emma didn't move. Regina contemplated dragging the woman out of her bed, but that would involve touching. Touching, her annoying, naked roommate with perfect breasts. Regina inwardly cringed at the idea.

"I think I'm am going to hurl." Emma said trying to get up and fell into Regina's arm. Regina wanted to drop Emma, but she also didn't want vomit everywhere. Regina helped the half-naked girl to the bathroom. They barley reached the toilet, before Emma stated to vomit. Emma missed the toilet, the emesis ended up on both girls. Regina was completely discussed. Regina seriously contemplated leaving Emma on the bathroom floor in her own vomit.

"Emma what would your mother say." Regina whispered.

"My parents never cared about me. They were always too busy with each other to even notice I was there." Emma slurred.

"I highly doubt that." Regina said cleaning up the vomit on the floor.

"They were just kids, when they had me. I was an accident, just in the way. Sometimes I think I'd have been better off if they would have given me up."

"No one is an accident; I may hate you with every fiber of my being. You are no accident Emma Swan. Now get up, you need to shower you stink."

"Regina, I'd really like to but I can't stand." Regina helped the girl stand. "Regina how am I going to get my pants off."

"You need to figure that out on your own, or shower with the pants on." Emma reached down and fumbled with the button on her pants. Regina arms were staring to get sore so she reached down and unbuttoned Emma's pants for her. "I hate you."

"You can't hate me that much; you are taking my pants off." Emma slurred. "Maybe you even secretly want me."

"Stop."

"You like touching my body."

"Not another word." Regina said glaring at the girl. Regina then quickly helped Emma into the shower and washed her down. Once done Regina wrapped a towel around Emma, and took her back to bed. Emma threw herself down on Regina's bed again, because it was the closes to the bathroom. Regina gave up. She sat down next to the blonde. Regina debated for a bit whether to dress the sleeping girl. She decided against it and covered the sleeping girl with a blanket.

"Fine, I have a bathroom to scrub anyway." Once the bathroom was clean and she showered. Regina just stood watching the blonde sleep. Shaking her head, she decided she would stay up and work on her term paper. She could sleep in the morning after her sheets were washed.

The next morning Emma woke up naked in a strange bed. Her head was pounding; she was relieved to see she was in her dorm, just the wrong bed. Regina was towering over her with a Bible and sprinkling water all over her face.

"My head is killing me and what fuck are you doing?"

"You are an unholy sinner." Regina splashed more water over the blonde's face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma sat up in the bed. Emma rubbed her head, trying to remember the night before. "Is that holy water?"

"Yes it is, it didn't burn your skin so I suppose you're not demon spawn."

"Funny." Emma said sarcastically. "You know that stuff is disgusting and dangerous. It can carry disease. You can get swine flu." Emma said sitting up, her breast in full view. Regina blushed and turned away.

"Could you please cover yourself?" Regina threw a shirt at Emma. Emma's head was still pounding and her roommates impromptu soul cleansing was annoying Emma.

"No." Emma leaned back on the bed, and put her arms over her head. Emma knew how much her roommate hated when she did that. She rather enjoyed how uncomfortable her crazy roommate got. Regina started saying a prayer and then poured her whole bottle of holy water over Emma's head.

"You fucken crazy bitch." Emma stood up and lunged at Regina. Pinning her to the ground "Listen you crazy fuck, my head hurts and I can't handle your holier than thou crap ok." Regina just looked up at Emma with a mixture of fear and something else Emma could not place. Regina recovered quickly, pushing her hips up and trying to buck the other woman off her.

"Get off me this instant Miss Swan."

"Stop getting me wet."

"Stop being so obscene." Emma realized what she was doing and that she was still naked. Pulling away immediately, Emma stood and started pacing around the room.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Regina sat up and crossed her arms. "Look I didn't mean to make it so weird." Emma said looking at the ground.

"That was nothing compared to last night's little shenanigans." Regina said softly.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't want to discuss it, you are a sinner and you're going to hell if you don't change your ways."

"I am sorry, about last night and I am sorry about this morning. I should never have attacked you it was wrong."

"Or slept in my bed naked."

"Or slept in your bed naked," Emma rolled her eyes. "Not like I threw up or anything." Regina stood up and shook her head.

"You will wash the sheet and say ten Hail Mary's." Regina yelled angrily, her face bright red.

"I am not catholic, and you're not a priest."

"So, do you think I care? Get to praying for forgiveness."

"Regina you know I am an atheist right. I don't believe in your stupid religious crap." Regina stood up crossed the small distance that separated her and Emma and slapped the blonde across the face.

"How dare you."

"Regina," Emma growled and rubbed the side of her check. "I don't have to believe in god. Smart people don't believe in god."

"I am smart."

"Not smart enough. You just dumped dirty river water over my head. Which by the way, is completely revolting. God is a fairy tale parents tell their children so they do what they are told." Regina raised her hand again, and attempted to slap the blonde. Emma was too quick and stopped her hand in midair. "I let you hit me the first time, I am not going to let you put your hands on me again, understand."

"Let go of me this instant." Regina hissed.

"Are you going to try and hit me again?"

"Are you going to say something else that would warrant another?"

"Sorry I made fun of your imaginary friend." Emma said sarcastically, Regina growled and attempted to pull away but Emma's grip was too strong.

"You know nothing Emma Swan." Emma realized what she was doing and let go of Regina arms. Regina pulled away from the blonde. Emma covered her chest with her arms and smirked at the frantic brunette.

"I know that I am not going to a fiery inferno when I die, because it doesn't exist." Regina grabbed her holy water bottle and stormed out. "You know nothing Emma Swan, nothing."

"Crazy." Emma yelled to the empty room, as she started to get dressed. Then Emma went to Regina's bed to strip the sheets. "Crazy, neurotic, bitch, what kind of freak decides they are going to dump holy water on someone. It's not like I even threw up on the sheets or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Present day  
Regina awoke in bed alone. She felt a sudden sadness in her heart. Emma must of slipped out of bed when she fell asleep. She felt guilt for enjoying holding her friend so much. If she was honest with herself she love it. Emma had spent the better part of the morning crying on her shoulder until both of their bodies gave in to exhaustion. She sat up and rubbed her temples.   
Pulled from her musing she heard a high pitched cry from the kitchen. Regina leaped from the bed. Racing to find Emma on the floor clenching the phone in her hands. Regina slowly eased the phone from her friends hand. Only hearing a dial tone she hung it up. Dropping to her knees. All the color had drained from Emma's face, and she just sat staring ahead.Regina was terrified she had never seen Emma swan look so helpless and lost.  
"Emma,” the brunette said softly. Emma did not respond she just sat with a static expression. “Emma, what is wrong." Regina put her hand's on the blonde girl's shoulder and shook her softly. Anything to get her friend to talk to her. Regina locked eyes with the young blonde. 

"It's my parents…they…they...are…dead." Emma stuttered she was barely audible and the words caught in her throat. 

"What?" Regina shook her head. She couldn't believe it they were so young and healthy. This was the last thing that either of them expected. "How?” Tears started to form in her deep brown eyes. She loved Emma's crazy parents. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were all planing on going to Disney World in the summer. 

"It was a car accident." Emma said, still staring straight ahead. “A drunk driver T-Boned my dad's truck kill my Dad on impact, my mom died at the hospital. There was nothing the doctors could do too many internal injuries.   
"Is…is…Henry and the baby okay?" Regina felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She loved that little boy. He ran to her every time she and Emma visited. He always wanted her Mary Margret always commented that all Henry did was talk about her. Sometimes she though Emma got jealous, but she figured it was all in her head. 

"Yeah, they… they are with a family friend.” Emma ran a shaky hand through her blonde locks. “I need to go back home, I am the only family they have. Well except for my grandpa. There is no way in hell they are getting stuck with my grandpa Leo.” Regina nodded in agreement, she only met the man once and he hit on her and tried to grab her rear. It was a horrible night. Mary Margret ending up crying. David ended up laughing and Emma ended up punching her own grandfather in his mouth. No, there was no way in hell they were going to let the boys live with that man.   
Emma fell back against the wall. "I can't do this Regina. I can't do this all by myself."

"Emma." Regina reached for the blonde's hand and held it tight. “I am here for you and for the boys no matter what.” 

"Regina I can't do this. I can't even do my own laundry right and you make all my food.” Emma shook her head. “I mean seriously I can't even boil water how will I feed to growing boys.”  
“You will learn, and I will help you.” Regina said wrapping an arm around her best friend and pulling her in close. “I can't change my own oil and I hate killing spiders. Emma, you have me, we are a team. They will live with us. I will help you."  
“Regina.” Emma started to shake her head no, and Regina just held her tighter. 

"I can't ask you to do that." Regina placed a finger on the blonde's lips.   
“I am here, I am not going anywhere. I love you with all my heart Emma Swan. You are my best friend and I am not going to abandon you.” Emma leaned into Regina's hug and stared at her friend for a long time. A strange look on her face that Regina had never seen before. "As many times as you have saved me, I want to."

"Regina you don't owe me a thing. I don't want you to feel like you have to. You are not in my debt, I hope you don't feel like you are forced to.” Emma suddenly looked like she was going to start crying again. 

"Emma, you're my dearest friend, please. I want to do this. Besides you know how much I love that little shit.”   
“You never call him that.”   
“No, but you do.” Regina thought of all the times Emma commented about her baby brother. Her favorite was always 'how is it that, that little shit got you to like him so fast and it took me years.' Emma would pout whenever Regina remarked 'because he is cute and you are not my dear.'  
“Yes, I think you like him better than you like me.” Any other time Regina would tease her friend. Now was not the time for teasing.   
“Not better, I am very found of him. Emma Swan, that boy is not you and let's face it you are one of a kind.” Regina closed her eyes for a moment and the past came rushing back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter, trigger warring for attempted rape, depression. Heavy subject manner in this chapter.

Four Years Earlier 

After a few months, Regina and Emma had fallen into a routine of avoiding each other. Regina spent as much time in the library as she possibly could. Emma stayed out late, partying with her friends. Eventually she met a nice boy. He was kind and quiet. He worked in the science lab. She liked him the moment she saw him. He fought with their professor about intelligent design. The boy completely disagreed that everything that happened on the earth was just a matter of chance. The boy was smart and they clicked immediately. Finally, Regina had a real friend, or so she thought.

Little did Regina know this sweet boy just wanted one thing, and he was willing to do anything to get it. He spent weeks trying to convince the young and naive girl to go a party. Regina was not the party type, but eventually she relented and went. She only drank water that night, but the boy managed to slip something into it.

Emma was popular with everyone and she was invited to the same party by Ruby. Originally she planed to skip it so she could have a nice night at home alone. She only went out so much because she hated being around her obnoxious roommate. In the end and with some begging from Ruby she decided to go. She would never admit it but she wanted to see her neurotic roommate intoxicated. 

When Emma arrived she looked everywhere for the stuck up girl. She could not wait to see the little miss perfect drunk, might knock the rich girl down a peg or two. Emma looked everywhere, and asked everyone where Regina was. She knew she was here. It was all Regina could talk about that stupid new guy named Dan. It was so annoying.   
A random guy told her, he seen Dan carry Regina to a room a few minutes ago. That did not sit right with Emma and she started looking through every room in the big frat house. When she found Regina, she was passed out surrounded by three drunk frat guys. Emma was momentarily relived because Regina's cloths were still on. 

"What the fuck is going on here." Emma bragged in flinging the door wide open.

"Noting, get out." One yelled. “This is a private party.”

"Looks like a whole lot of something," Emma hissed. Her eyes darting from one man to the other. 

"Get out or you will be joining her." Dan said as he wicked smirk. That just made the blonde see red.   
"I am only leaving here with my friend," Emma growled. 

"Looks like you wanna, get fucked too bitch." A bulky football player said slamming the door shut. He tried to grab Emma by her hair but she quickly side stepped. She didn't think she just acted. Reaching for the closest object, a textbook, and hit him across the back of his head. He went down and was out cold. The second man she kicked hard in the crotch. Then hit him across the face with the textbook and a second time to make sure she stayed down. 

Once both men were on the floor she dropped the book. Her piercing blue eyes locked on Dan, he actually looked terrified. She almost went after him with her bare hands, but then she remembered something her father had always told her. Always have back up, because you never know what will happen in fight. So she reached for the bat that was next to a bed and went after Dan. He actually got up and ran from the room. “Fucking coward,” Emma whispered under her breath.

Emma rushed to Regina's side. The older girl was not moving, she was unresponsive. Emma lifted her up and carried her out of the room. One of the guys started to wake up and Emma kicked him in the head. He stated to bleed but she didn't care all she cared about was getting Regina out safe. Emma carried her to her car, and finally Regina started to stir.

"What's going on here." Regina slurred still in Emma's arms. Looking up at her with heavy eyes. 

“Regina I am taking you to the E.R, and I am calling the cops as soon as we get there.” Emma said while putting the brunette in the front set of her car and buckling her in. 

"Why?" Regina demanded frantically. As Emma started to drive away. Her big brown eyes pleaded for answers and Emma was for truly terrified for the first time all night. 

"Something happened, at the party.” Emma tried to reach for the scared girls hand put she pulled away.

"What?" Regina's pleading eyes turned to anger and then tears started to form. 

Emma took a deep breath. "Regina, Dan drugged you…and…and I don't think anything happened but you need to get checked out, and it needs to be reported."

"No." Regina shook her head and crossed her arms. "I won''t, I can't." Emma pulled over and stopped the car.

"That is your decision, but if something happened before I got there. You could get pregnant or worse." Emma said reaching for the brunet's hand again this time Regina let her take it.

“You just said nothing happened.”

" I said, I don't think anything happened. I know it's scary, but as much as I hate you. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you're not comfortable than I can call your Mom."

"No, my Mother can never know. She will never forgive me." Regina leaned into Emma and threw her arms around her. Emma was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around the girl. She could feel the brunette shaking.

"Regina, you didn't do anything wrong. If this happened to me my Dad would be here in, an instant crushing skulls, and my crazy Mom would be next to him helping. They tend to break things whenever they are together. Sometimes they can be a bit destructive but with the best intentions.”

"I was in the wrong place, with the wrong person. I should have known better. I should have…" Emma put a finger up to the girls mouth. 

"No, Regina you didn't do anything wrong." Emma squeezed Regina's tighter. "He is a bad person, not you. Regina please let me take you. Please Regina you have to report it. If not, then what about the next girl. He is not going to stop, unless you stop him." Regina nodded and Emma let go, and started the car. Regina reached for her hand and Emma held it. “I promise to be right at your side and never leave your side."

"You promise." Emma gave her a sad reassuring smile. 

"I promise, I will never leave your side. I will be there every step of the way. You don't have to do this alone."

Emma was relieved, when the rape kit came back negative. Regina's drug test came back positive for high amounts Ambien and GHB. Emma could not believe how stupid those boys where, the doctor said they could have easily killed her roommate with the amount they gave Regina. Emma's Dad was a cop, he always warned her about stuff like that.   
The hospital wanted Regina to stay the night, but the idea completely sickened her. Emma assured the nurses and doctor she would not leave her roommates side. The worst part for both girls was talking to the police. They asked Regina a million questions. Emma told them that Regina was unresponsive during the attack. The whole time and told the cops to back off. The police wanted to question Regina alone, but Emma refused to leave her friends side.

"I am telling you officer, my friend was out cold. With the amount of drugs in her system, it's a miracle she isn't dead. Can you please just lay off. I already told you what happened." Eventually the police relented and took Emma's story.

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered as the police were leaving.

"I promised." Emma said, grabbing the older girl's hand. Emma eventually got them both to their room safely and put Regina to bed. Emma sat at the edge of Regina's bed watching her sleep, and making sure she was breathing. Regina woke up a few times that night, but the drugs kept her mostly sedated and lethargic. When she woke up Emma forced her to drink water. Emma stayed up all night making sure her roommate was going to be okay and stayed home from class the next day.

Regina finally stated to wake up at around noon. She was scared and started crying. Emma had fallen asleep at the foot of her bed. She woke up as soon as she heard Regina. Emma moved up and sat down next to her roommate. Emma was afraid to touch the girl at first. She Regina hugged her last night but she was high. Emma slowly reached for Regina's hand. They sat there holding hands. Emma decided to take a chance. Emma slowly leaned back and laid down next to Regina. Gradually she put her arm around the crying girl. Regina seemed to instantly clam. They rested like that for several hours, until Emma started getting hungry.

"Regina lets go get some food." Emma whispered softly poking her friend in the side.

"I don't want anything." 

"You have to eat, you will get sick." Emma said grabbing Regina's hand. "Come on, I promise to be with you the whole time." Regina slowly got up and never let go of Emma's hand. They walked to a diner and shared a burger and fries since Regina refused to order. Emma ate most of the burger and Regina ate most of the fires. They sat so close on lookers thought they were a couple. Emma did not care what anyone thought, she knew the eccentric girl needed her. They left holding hands. When they got back to their room, Regina pulled them back to bed. Emma knew what Regina wanted. The blonde sat down and opened her arms. Regina practically threw herself at Emma.  
Regina and Emma fell into a routine, after that. Emma stopped going out every night to stay home and be with her roommate who was slowly becoming her best friend. Emma tried everything to cheer up Regina; she could feel her slipping more and more into depression. 

The Frat guys and Dan didn't even get in trouble. Which only cause Regina to have more panic attracts, she was afraid they would come after. Emma tried her best the help but nothing was making the girl feel any better. Running out of ideas, she decided it was time to call Regina's Mother. Emma explained everything that happened over the phone. She knew Regina might never forgive her. It was a risk Emma was willing to take. She knew she was losing Regina to fear and depression.


End file.
